parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky
"Lucky" is the eighteenth episode of season 4 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation. It originally premiered on March 8, 2012 to 3.66 million viewers. Storyline Leslie Knope is preparing to be interviewed by Buddy Wood, a famous Indiana television journalist whose interviews tend to be the lucky charm that gets candidates elected. Unfortunately, Buddy cancels to cover a breaking story, upsetting Ben Wyatt and causing him to bury himself in campaign busy work. Leslie, Tom Haverford, and Ann Perkins use the free time to go to a bar, where they complain that Ben isn't fun anymore. Leslie gets drunk with Tom and Ann, and Tom is happy that he and Ann have not broken up recently. Meanwhile, Andy Dwyer passes his final exam in women's studies, so he invites his professor, Linda Lonegan, to join him, April Ludgate, and Ron Swanson for a celebratory dinner. April spots Chris Traeger at the restaurant eating alone and she invites him to join them, trying to set him up with Linda since he has been lonely. Although Chris and Linda have much in common, she turns down his offer of a date with the explanation that she just ended a relationship; she then invites Ron back to her place immediately after Chris leaves. Ron comes to work the next day in his Tiger Woods outfit (which he always wears the day after having sex) and Andy and April convince him to tell Chris what happened with Linda. Chris appreciates Ron's honesty and hugs him, admitting that he is very lonely. Ben calls a drunk Leslie and tells her the interview is back on. Leslie is interviewed in the decrepit Pawnee airport, where she knows most of the staff. Buddy is disgusted by the airport and Pawnee in general. He is very condescending in the interview, but Leslie is so drunk she is unable to defend herself and stumbles over her words. When Buddy presses Leslie on the romance between her and Ben, she storms off clumsily, ending the disastrous interview. Leslie, Ben, Ann, and Tom drive to Buddy's house overnight in Indianapolis to stop Buddy from airing it, but he reveals the airport lost his luggage, which contained the taped interview. Ben celebrates Leslie's luck by popping champagne and everyone is happy that Ben has loosened up. Unbeknownst to anyone, Leslie's friends in the airport threw Buddy's luggage in the trash after seeing how badly he treated her. The next day, Ann once again breaks up with Tom after he gives her 48 condoms to celebrate going 48 hours without breaking up. In a minor subplot, Donna Meagle watches in amazement as Jerry Gergich quickly and mechanically stuffs campaign mail for nearly an entire day, but it turns out he did it wrong and has to start all over. Quotes Tom: Those are great, And I bet they look even better on Ben’s floor. Ben: Are you hitting on Leslie... for me? Tom: Nympho means you’re addicted to sex. And since it’s on the butt, there’s other implications as well. So those are a maybe. Andy: Usually, tests scare me, but this is an oral exam. Uh... and if there’s one thing I know is... my fantastic — it’s talk. Ben: Interview’s off. Leslie: What? Come on. Did anyone even get hurt? Sorry. Tom: Ooh, that is great news. And, you know, we might even be able to make it back in time for boring club. Do you know who the president of boring club is? Ben: Me? Tom: No. You lost the election because your speech was too boring. Andy: I passed. I got a "P"! April: Congrats, babe. Andy: I was hoping for a P-Plus but that does not exist. Andy: Ron, I’m a college graduate. April: No, you’re not. Andy: I’m a college... course graduate and it’s all because of you. Andy: We'll let you pay for your own food, because of equality. Leslie: It's like dealing with a strict mother who I am confusingly attracted to. Ben is like a MILF. Linda: That was one of your most readable papers. Chris: I'm engrossed in this book. It's the true story of a woman born with no arms and no legs who attempted to swim the English Channel. April: That's impossible. Chris: Oh, she drowned immediately. It's kind of a sad story. April: Cool. April: Chris got dumped by Jerry's daughter. He needs this. Plus, if they get married, he'll spend all his time with her and I might never have to talk to him again. Mmm. Tom: Both the cabs in this town are busy. Leslie: Helpy to hop out. Andy: If they got together, they would make the most beautiful super baby. It would rule us all. But what if super baby became too powerful? Ron: Anyone want to go to JJ's for some after dinner omelets? Jerry: Well, you know, it's like I always say: it ain't government work if you don't have to do it twice. Ann: Uh oh, I know that look. Tom: She's got the crazy eyes. Ben: I guess we'll just set fire to the studio or something. Leslie: Oh that's so sweet, I've never had a boyfriend willing to commit arson for me before. Donna: It gets old. Leslie: I think we may have used up all our luck tonight. Actually, not all of it, he's about to get lucky. to Ben It's on.